The Other Potter
by dead2theworld
Summary: It is nearly time for Harry Potter to go to Hogwarts. But he isn't the only Potter going. His twin sister Lyre Potter is also going to go and she had to catch the eye of her brother's deadliest enemy, Draco Malfoy. Will they be together or is there too much keeping them apart? Just an idea for a story, review and tell me what you think : Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One 

Harry sighed in his sleep, twisting and turning slightly to get more room. Beside him, Lyre twisted and turned, also fighting for more room. Having to share a single bed with one other was very hard, but it was something that they were used to. However, their sleeping selves never really adapted and they were forever trying to push each other off the bed, just so that they could have a good stretch in their sleep. Not that there was much room to fall off anyone, or stretch. Lyre and Harry Potter lived in a cupboard. Together. With a single bed and half a shelf each for the hand-me-down clothes given to them by the cousin, Dudley who was around the weight of a small rhinoceros, and the few possessions that they owned between them.

When I say 'given to them' by their cousin Dudley, I really mean, ripped out of his hands as he had grown out of them and shoved into the hands of two eleven year olds who had no chance of ever growing _into _them. Dudley was a spoiled brat, a seriously spoiled brat. He hated his cousins with a vengeance which was slightly hard to understand considering he was only a baby when they landed on his doorstep so there was no way he could remember any other time. Unlike Vernon and Petunia Dursley. Vernon was Harry and Lyre's abnormally fat uncle. If Dudley was a small rhinoceros then Vernon was the daddy of _all _rhinoceroses. He had multiple chins, a red face, and beady eyes that always watched Harry and Lyre with apprehension and loathing. Their Aunt Petunia, on the other hand, seemed to be the unlikeliest mother and husband of two of the fattest people Harry and Lyre had ever met. She was the human version of a stick insect. Her long, bony fingers were forever working away at her prized blue rose's lining the back garden wall while her abnormally long neck was peeking over the high wall for any gossip or deviant behaviour by their equally nosey neighbours.

There was a standard on Privet Drive, a very high one, one that each and every householder on this drive did not fail to keep every year. It was almost like an unspoken competition between neighbours. Who could keep their front lawns the tidiest? (Petunia was in the lead with this, without a doubt, and wasn't afraid to show it.) Who could throw the best Christmas party? (Number seven always won this to the horror of Mrs Dursley ever year.) Every soul on Privet Drive loved normality and routine and ordinariness. They _despised _anything non-standard. That is why from the moment the Potter twins landed on the Dursley's spotless door step, they were hated by everyone within their living area. They neighbours didn't like them for their scraggly and un-kept appearances, they Dursley's, however, hated the Potters for a very different reason. They were wizards.

Or rather, Harry was a wizard and Lyre was a witch. This was a fact which terrified the Dursley's beyond thought, for they knew that soon, since the twins had reached the age of eleven, their letters would be arriving soon. Their letters of acceptance to…to…_that place_…where they did_…that thing_. Such words were forbidden in the Dursley household for fear that the neighbours may suddenly acquire super hearing and discover all the Dursley's dirty secrets. Like Petunia's late sister was a witch, who married a wizard, and had twin wizards, and was then 'blown up' was Petunia eloquently put it one night, by an evil wizard by the name of Lord Voldermort. They stuff of nightmares he was. But more about him later; he becomes more important as the story goes on. Anyway, the Dursley's prided image and the Potter twins ruined that image. _That _is why the Dursley's hated them, because they were different, unusual and peculiar.

Bang! "Ow." Came a muffled cry from the small space between the bed and the shelf. Lyre looked down slowly, black hair blocking her ivy green eyes. "Sorry Harry." She whispered, not wanting to disturb the Dursley's. Their aunt and uncle were going to be agitated enough as it was with it being Dudley's eleventh birthday. Harry huffed and accepted Lyre's outstretched hand. She pulled him back up into the bed and they both flopped back, sighing.

"Dudley's birthday today." Lyre mumbled. Harry let out a groan. Out of the two of them, Dudley hated Harry the most. He and Lyre weren't sure why. Maybe because he was a boy and it was alright to hit boys but not girls. Maybe it was because he was older than Dudley _and _a boy. Harry and Lyre didn't know, nor did they care. They just accepted. Escape wouldn't be far away anyway. They knew their Hogwarts letters couldn't be long now. They were of age to start after all. It was the middle of the summer and they met every new day with a fresh wave of anticipation, repeating the mantra in their heads 'maybe today, maybe today, maybe today'. It was the only things that got them through this hell hole of a home.

The twins dreaded Dudley's birthday above all other. It was the day where Dudley called the shots completely, got loads of cool presents and got to go on an exciting trip. Harry and Lyre got to go on the trip too, for their aunt and uncle feared they would cause trouble or do something 'unusual' in front of the neighbours if they left them at home. Usually these trips involved some kind of practical fun, meaning Dudley got to run off with one of his beastly friends and have a great time while the twins watched from the side lines with their immensely proud aunt and uncle as they stared after their galumphing boy with pride. This year, however, the day seemed to take a brighter turn, for when Dudley came thundering down the stairs, pausing to stamp on the steps directly above the cupboard the Potters lived in, he was shouting "Wake up Potters, we're going to the zoo!"

While Dudley tried to make as much noise as he could on the stairs above them, Harry and Lyre flipped a one pence piece to see who would go out the door first. Harry let out a hiss of disappointment when the coin landed on heads. Lyre smirked and pushed him towards the door. Harry sighed, bracing himself for the almost definite assault that would raid his head the minute he opened the door. He guessed right. As he creaked the door open ever so slowly and peeped around like a nervous animal, Dudley appeared by the door. He grabbed Harry's hair with thick, sausage like fingers, ragged his head before shoving him back inside the cupboard and kicking the door shut onto Harry's knees.

Resisting the urge to go out and knee Dudley where it really hurt, Lyre stroked her brother's sore head for a moment before climbing over him and opened the door once more. She checked the coast was clear before grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him out of the tiny room. They both stretched and yawned, their muscles and bones protesting at the new shapes. They both stumbled through the glass door which led to the joined kitchen, living-room and conservatory, the proud centre of the home.

Aunt Petunia and Dudley were in the kitchen, Petunia fussing over her 'Duddykins', proud tears staining her bony cheeks. She looked up as the door opened and gave the twins a sharp look. "Why don't you two cook the breakfast and try not to _burn anything_." She looked disdainfully at Lyre's baggy figure and sniffed haughtily. She thought Lyre fat yet had the nerve to call Dudley big boned! Harry and Lyre had always thought their Aunt Petunia a very backward woman. Always seeing the worst of Dudley in the twins and never seeing her perfect son put a step out of line. The twins were always to blame for Dudley's mistakes. Let's get one thing straight. Lyre Potter is _not _fat. She actually has a very nice figure which will become more prominent and curvy, as the years go by. It is only hidden by the cavernous clothes handed down from her cousin.

Aunt Petunia covered Dudley's podgy eyes with long, bony fingers and led him to the living-room where the floor was covered in brightly coloured paper parcels. "I won't everything to be perfect for my Dudley's special day" Harry and Lyre rolled their eyes as one. They both went into the kitchen, where bacon, eggs and tomatoes were already cooking on the stove. Lyre went and looked after the coffee, making a strong dose for their Uncle and a very sweet tea for their aunt. From behind them they heard Vernon and Dudley arguing about the number of presents Dudley had received this year. Vernon seemed to have made the mistake that Dudley actually cared how big they are and that if some of them were bigger, he could buy less. "Scandalous!" Lyre hissed a hand on her brow. Harry chuckled. "Hurry up!" Came the barking commands of Uncle Vernon. "Bring me coffee, girl!" Lyre delivered Vernon if coffee and attempted to give their aunt her tea but she was too busy comforting Dudley and reassuring him that when they were at the zoo they were going to buy him two new presents to make up for the ones that weren't there, making it a grand total of fifty. After Harry and Lyre gave the Dudley's their breakfast they both sat cross legged on the counter by the sink, nibbling toast and doing silent impressions of Dudley's latest hissy fit.

After giggling too loudly, Vernon ordered them to go get changed and ready for the zoo trip, informing them that Dudley's best friend Daniel was coming. Identical groans of annoyance huffed from the twin's lips as they made their way back to their cupboard to get dressed. Lyre went in first and changed into some short shorts and an oversized t-shirt, an old one of Dudley's, and some old, dirty, black and white All Stars with some trainer socks. It was a very hot day so no jacket was needed. The twins swapped and Harry went in to change into some baggy jeans held up by a belt that had to have extra holes punctured into it in order for it to hold the enormous jeans up around Harry's skinny waist. An oversized t-shirt, also one of Dudley's, was put on along with some black falling-to-bits trainers.

Both the twins sat together on the bed muttering to each other, waiting for Dudley's horrid friend to arrive. Dudley's friends treated the Potters no better than he did. Harry was their personal punching bag, used thoroughly in front of the school they all attended, always in the playground where all the other students could see. The boys always pushed Lyre around, shoving her on the ground, telling her what to do, stealing her dinner money, tripping her up and one of Dudley's friends was always holding her back when they attacked Harry so she couldn't help. That was what Lyre hated the most, not being able to help her twin who was being beaten before her very eyes.

The tell-tale _ding dong _of the door- bell ended the Potter's conversation and they both took deep, grave breaths, preparing themselves for the horror that was Dudley's 11th birthday treat. Somebody banged on their door while running to get the front door. Loud, boisterous greetings could be heard as Dudley and Daniel fooled around on the doorstep. It sounded like they were play fighting but stopped instantly as Petunia and Vernon came out of the kitchen, Vernon banging on the twins doors again, an unspoken demand to get out of the room and come greet Daniel. Rolling their ivy green eyes, Harry and Lyre crawled across their bed, creaked open the door and came out, fixing fake smiles on their pale, pointed faces. Daniel and Dudley grinned evilly when they saw them but covered it up with simpering smiles when Petunia came back from the kitchen with a hat and bag. "Let's go then." She said in her drawling, high pitched polite voice used only for guests. The boys cheered and ran to the car, Dudley getting in first and Daniel second.

When Dudley's 5th birthday came around and he decided he wanted to go to a theme park with a friend, the Dursley's realised that they couldn't fit themselves _and _the Potters _and _a friend or two in a five seated car. So, reluctantly, Mr Dursley went out and bought a seven seated car not three days before Dudley's birthday. They really had to stretch to buy the car since Dudley's birthday presents had been so many and cost so much. Dudley and his friends were always in the middle seats and Harry and Lyra were shoved in the back.

Just as Lyra was reaching for the back door, Uncle Vernon pulled her and Harry aside. "I'm warning you now _Potters_." He sneered. "Any funny business _at all_ and neither of you will get any meals for a week!" He looked between them with beady, untrustworthy eyes. "Now get in!" He snapped finally before heaving himself into the driving seat. Harry and Lyre got into the back seat mumbling insults to Vernon under their breaths. They knew it was an almost empty threat. Vernon knew he couldn't starve them. But he could knock back the amount of times they ate. So Harry and Lyre tried to keep themselves in check. They knew what Vernon meant by 'funny business', anything unnatural, anything not normal, anything _magic_. Obviously Harry and Lyre didn't know how to do magic yet, not properly, but sometimes they just couldn't control themselves.

Like one time, Aunt Petunia was so frustrated with Harry's messy hair that she gave him a god awful hair- cut, one that would make him the butt of so many school jokes he dreaded to go the next morning more than usual. However, when he and Lyre woke up, Lyre gasped. His hair had all grown back! And another time, Vernon's boss was coming over with his wife for a family meal and wanted the _whole _household there, meaning Harry and Lyre as well, who usually sat in the cupboard when the Dursley's had guests. Wanting to make an improvement on Lyre's baggy figure, Petunia went out and bought a hideous pink, frilly dress covered in lace and bows. Lyre wanted to _burn _and clearly stated she would never be seen dead in it. Petunia of course forced her to put it on and Lyre and Harry waited in the cupboard for the guests to arrive. Low and behold, when they came out of the pitch black of the cupboard to greet the guests, the dress had turned itself into a midnight blue strapless dress, completely frill and bow free!

With each and every magic related incident came a harsh punishment dished out from either their Aunt or their Uncle. It wasn't the twins fault, they just couldn't control it. That is why every time Dudley's birthday came around, they both took extra care to keep their cool, or they were dead meat.

On the way to the zoo, Dudley and Daniel gushed about the different animals they wanted to see.

"I wanna see the lions!" Dudley demanded.

"The tigers, too!" Daniel added.

"And the bears!" Dudley squealed.

"Oh my." Harry and Lyre hissed, grinning. "Let's go see the Reptile Room." Lyre whispered. Harry nodded eagerly. "D'ya think they have any pythons there?" Harry whispered, hopefully. Lyre raised an interested eye brow. "Maybe it will mistake Dudley for a buffalo and eat him?" They both giggled, quietly, enjoying the image of their fat cousin and his foul friend being eaten up and out of their lives forever.

"Here we are!" Uncle Vernon announced, loudly. The boys cheered and hooted.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Dudley demanded, he and Daniel already out of the car. Lyre and Harry quickly followed along with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Dudley and Daniel instantly ran off towards the ticket booth. Vernon and Petunia strolled along after them, making the mistake of taking a leisurely pace until Dudley started screaming. They began speed walking, the twins jogging to keep up with them. When they entered the zoo, Dudley and Daniel went straight for the most dangerous animals first. They visited the lion enclosure which bored them because they were taking a nice nap in the hot sun. They didn't have any bears much to their disappointment but they did have a tiger. Harry and Lyre thought the tiger may have gotten Dudley mixed up with food because it got its front paws up against the wire fence and roared. Dudley and Daniel roared back with enthusiasm. "Who'd have thought they were eleven." Lyre sneered.

After moving quickly from animal to animal they finally reached the Reptile Room. Harry and Lyre approached this, with hope that an animal may still eat Dudley, since the tiger and the lion failed them. The twins followed Dudley and Daniel to a large snake curled up asleep draped on the mossy log sat in the middle of its tank. The boys pressed their fat noses up against the glass, leaving finger and breathe prints all over it. The python, as it said on the sign, did not stir. "Make it move." Dudley demanded when Vernon and Petunia joined them. Vernon knocked on the glass. "Move!" He called. Once again it did not stir. Dudley growled. "MOVE!" He yelled, banging on the glass with all his might, making it quiver and shake. "He's asleep!" The twins snapped. Daniel huffed. "He's boring." The Dursley's and Daniel moved away and went to another tank. Harry and Lyre lent against the ledge jutting out in front of the python's tank.

They studied the bright yellow patterns adorning its scaly skin. It was quite marvellous. "Sorry about him." Lyre muttered. Harry looked at her like she was mad. She shrugged and continued. "He doesn't know what it's like, sitting there say after day. Watching people press their ugly faces in on you." Harry nodded in agreement and they both watched the snake, as if expecting some sort of answer; and amazingly, they got one. The python raised its head, stared Lyra dead in the eye and hissed "It'ssss ok." The Potters moves fell open in astonishment, their green eyes wide. "Can…can you hear us?" Harry asked, tensely. The snake nodded its great head, moving its small eyes to Harry. Lyre cocked her head to one side. "Do you talk to people often?" The snake shook its head. "You're from Burma, aren't you?" Harry questioned, excitedly. Lyre elbowed him quickly and coked her head towards the sign. The words

Bred In Captivity

looked back at them. "Oh," Harry said. "Sorry. That's us too." Lyre nodded. "Yeah, we didn't know our parents either." Just as the python was going to answer, Harry suddenly disappeared with a yelp. Dudley took his place quickly and Lyre saw Harry sprawled on the floor a few feet away. She ran to help him and kneeled beside him, both glaring heatedly at Dudley's fat head. Suddenly, the glass disappeared and Dudley fell forward into the tank, head first. The python slid out onto the wet floor, slipping through Daniel's frozen legs and slithered toward the Potters. "Thankssss." He hissed. The twins nodded. "Anytime."

The snake winked and slid away to cause fear and mayhem around the zoo. Harry and Lyre looked back at Dudley to find that the glass had reappeared, leaving him trapped inside, him screaming and crying on one side, Petunia screaming and crying on the other. Daniel was still fixed to his spot, frozen with fear. Vernon however, was looking straight at the Potters. They knew they were for it.

* * *

Just an idea for a story. Please tell me what you think. If you don't like it I wont carry on. It will hopefully get more exciting and it will be very different from the harry potter books cos this is a lyre/draco story


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The twins legged it out of the car, threw open the front door and practically dived into their cupboard under the stairs to avoid their Uncle Vernon's rampage. He followed them, bright red in the face, huffing and puffing, all the way to their cupboard where he leant against it, catching his breath. He had underestimated the distance between the car and the door. He took a deep breath before continuing his yelling. "HOW DARE YOU? HOW _DARE _YOU DO YOU KNOW WHAT ON DUDLEY? HOW DARE YOU DO IT IN FRONT OF DANIEL?" The beginning of speech was much like this except he was muttering it under his breath because they still had to drop Daniel off home. From the moment he left the car all the Potters could hear 'How dare you' this and 'how dare you' that. They had done the smart thing and put a door in between themselves and the raging giant on the other side. They heard the lock slide into place and they knew they wouldn't be coming out for some time. They settled themselves back onto the bed, catching their breaths, slowing their heart beats down. They were safe. Suddenly, they burst out laughing. "Do you...do you…did you see his fat face?" Harry guffawed, wiping tears from his eyes, rocking backwards and forwards. Lyre nodded, doubled over in laughter. They both began to mimic their cousin trapped behind the glass enclosure. "Ooh mummy help me, help me!" Lyre squealed. "Oh, please, please mummy. Mummy!" Harry joined in. They were both absolutely thrilled to have something to use against Dudley later on in life, after he had finally gotten over the initial shock. He was in the living room right now, wrapped in a towel, quivering, while Petunia fussed over him like a baby and would continue to do so until he puked all over her pink, blue and green armchair not ten minutes later.

"Today's been a good day, all things considered." Harry said, after he and his sister had settled for bed. Lyre nodded. "Yeah, not every day you talk to a snake and then set said snake onto you fat cousin." They chuckled together, quietly. It wasn't long until they fell asleep, knowing that tomorrow would be no-where _near _as fun as today.

They were right. Over the next week after Dudley's birthday, Harry and Lyre were kept locked in their cupboard, only allowed out to eat quickly and go to the toilet. They didn't particularly mind this; they would have chosen to stay in their cupboard over spending time with the family of the house any day. Plus, Uncle Vernon was acting very strangely. He would jump every time the post came and leap from his seat in the living room, out into the hallway and would always return tearing up the letters that had just arrived. Lyre and Harry were stumped. What could be so scary that Vernon couldn't even look it? On the sixth day after Dudley's birthday, Vernon had forgotten to lock the cupboard door, so the next time the post came, Harry stuck his head out ever so slightly to watch his uncle pick it up. He saw his uncle's great waddling arse running away from him as he raced against nobody to pick up the post. There were two letters, seemingly identical, and he gave an almighty squeak as he tore them up in disgust and fear. Harry retreated back into the cupboard and relayed what he saw to Lyre. It was she who figured it out for she was very good when it came to mysteries. It was midnight when she figured it out. She had been up for the past three hours thinking the facts, which were few, over in her brilliant mind and it suddenly came to her. It came to her so suddenly that she sat up with a jolt, bouncing Harry off the bed. "Ow." Came the muffled mumble. Lyre looked of the bed, grabbed her brother by the arm and yanked him back onto the bed. "I've got it! He's ripping up our acceptance letters!" She hissed at the dark shape that was Harry's head. His mind still muddled with sleep, his answer was "Who's got it? What has he got? Who's ripping it?" Lyre gave him a shove and he fell back against the pillow. He turned over, trying to get back to sleep but his sister dug her fingers into his spine, making him leap up and elbow her in the stomach. "What's wrong with you?" Harry snapped. Lyre huffed. "Uncle Vernon, he's ripping up our letters to Hogwarts." Harry sat bolt right up, all traces of sleepiness gone. "You're sure?" He didn't doubt his sister, not for a moment, but he still asked. Lyre nodded. "Yes. Don't worry though, they'll keep sending replacement letters like they have been doing down the week. We'll get our hands on them eventually."

Eventually came a lot sooner than they thought, in the shape of a high pitched scream the following morning. Harry and Lyre burst out of the cupboard, eager to see what had given Aunt Petunia such a start. She had just answered the front door to find a giant standing there. On Privet Drive. In day light. Just stood there, smiling. The twin's jaws dropped just as Petunia fainted into the arms of a red, quivering Vernon. "Oh my…oh dear…God." He mumbled, half carrying, half dragging his wife away from the man at the door. Vernon quickly got Petunia laid down on the sofa then began to barricade the glass door. The twins watched this happen with a mixture of amusement and terror. They were trapped in a hall way with a giant! Not what you wake up to everyday. They turned back to the giant. He gave them a massive grin and stepped into the house. He was about the size of two Vernon's sat on top of each other, his head, covered in a big bush of tangled black hair that spread around to his chin in a long beard, dragged along the ceiling and knocked into the lamp shade. "Ugh! Oops." He ducked down slightly and stared at the twins frozen in front of him. He sighed in happiness. "Harry! Lyre! How fantastic to see ya again. Of course you were only babies when we firs' met. Sorry I missed your birthday. I was suppos' to gi' ya a present with ya letters but we had a few problems. It appears your dud of an uncle has been rippin' up ya letters for weeks." The twins gaped. "_Weeks_?" They hissed. "We only caught on a few days ago!" Lyre started. "How could we have missed it?" Harry snapped. They were both furious with each other and themselves for never realising. Uncle Vernon has just been getting sloppy and more agitated as the letters continued.

"Sorry," Lyre said. "But who are you?" Harry finished.

The large man gave them another big smile. "Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Of course you know all about Hogwarts." They both nodded franticly, happy to say they knew _something_. Hagrid nodded with them. "Well now that you've come of age, you'll be wantin' these." He put his large hands into the massive over coat he was wearing and drew out two identical letters. The twins took them, muttering their thanks, before tearing open their letters, reading the contents, swapping letters at the same moment and reading the other. This is what they read

Dear Mr Potter

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Students shall be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival, dates for which shall be duly advised.

Please ensure that the utmost attention be paid to the list of requirements attached herewith.

We very much look forward to receiving you as part of the new generation of Hogwarts' heritage.

You're sincerely

Professor McGonagall

The twins shared identical looks of excitement. Hagrid grinned down at them, clearly amused. "Well," He announced loudly. "I've been sent to help you get your things so if you'd like to come with me, we'll be off to London."

The twins looked up. "What, and leave, just like that?" Lyre enquired. Hagrid had made his way towards the door but turned back. "Unless you'd rather stay of course." He threw them a wink and walked out the door, ducking very low to do so.

The twins had never been to London, or anywhere else for that matter. The Dursley's would never dream of taking them on holiday where they may have a good time or leaving them with a neighbour who at any time could find out their dark secret. As they walked through the busy, bustling streets of London, keeping close to Hagrid, the twins had their noses pressed into their equipment lists, goggling at the different items on the list. "Can we find all this in London?" Harry asked, both hurrying to keep up with Hagrid's long strides. "If you know where to go." He said.

It was a mysterious answer and the only one the twins were going to get as they stumbled along the London road. Finally, Hagrid led them to a small, run down shop, squashed between two big department stores. The name on the board said The Leaky Cauldron. How odd, Harry thought. Hagrid opened the door and ushered the twins through. Lyre looked around quickly; it didn't look like anyone was seeing them go in. She frowned as she walked into the pub, closely followed by Harry. The twins stopped and studied their new surroundings. There was a bar taking up the whole of the left wall, various tables and chairs scattered around the room and a set of stairs on the back wall leading up to the other floors. The room was dimply lit by a set of lanterns attached to the wall. The air was rather misty from smoke being exhaled from a man in the corner. He didn't appear to be smoking. The twins shared a look. Hagrid walked past them and motioned for them to follow. "Evening Hagrid, the usual I suppose?" The tall, balding man behind the bar boomed. Hagrid raised his hand in greeting. "Not tonight, I'm afraid. I'm on official Hogwarts business. Just takin' the young Potters to get their school supplies." He motioned to the twins behind him.

The barman stared at them with look of complete amazement, like he was seeing for the first time. "Bless my soul," He breathed. "It's the Potter twins." Everybody in the room, at that moment, looked up and stared in wonder and disbelief. Suddenly people were getting up out of their seats, rushing forward, hands outstretched to meet them. Harry and Lyre found themselves shaking hands with the various strangers, keeping a good hold on each other's arms so as not to be pulled away and separated. Lyre shot a panicked look to Hagrid. Harry was looking rather stunned. Seeing how distressed Lyre was getting, Hagrid made his way through the small, chattering crowd and boomed "Alright, that's enough; we got business to attend to. That's it, be on your way. Go on!" He shooed the witches and wizards away. Lyre breathed a sigh of relief. Crowds were never really her thing. Harry squeezed her hand.

Hagrid cocked his head towards a door at the back. "Come on you two. This way." They followed him in silence, awfully confused. "Probably should o' warned you two this would 'appen. You two are proper famous, after all." They had reached the door and were walking through towards a brick wall. "But Hagrid." Harry started. "_Why_ are we famous? Why is it that those people knew who we were?" Lyre finished, still slightly shaken by the crowd. Hagrid looked slightly uncomfortable. "Not sure I'm the right person to tell you that, kids." They were now standing in front of the brick wall, staring at it blankly. From the depths of his dirty trench coat, Hagrid produced an umbrella. The twins raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Hagrid tapped the end of the umbrella on to four different bricks on the wall then took a step back. The twins followed suit. Suddenly the wall began to shake, dust fell away from it and the bricks began receding side- ways, opening a hidden path. The twins gasped at the sight. Hagrid gave another massive grin. "Welcome, Potters, to Diagon Alley."

Sprawled out in front of them, was a long, winding street, filled to bursting with witches and wizards. They were all going about their business, unaware that a gaping hole had just appeared at the end of the street. If they did notice, they didn't care. Lining the sides of the street were fantastic looking shops, of all different shapes and sizes. Harry and Lyre followed Hagrid eagerly, peeping through the people to the windows to see what was in them. Lyre got out her equipment list and began to match shops with objects, deciding where she would be buying each thing when she suddenly realised something.

"Hagrid, how are we to pay for all this, we haven't any money?" By this time they had reached the end of the alley and were approaching a large, majestic building that screamed importance. It was the only place that seemed to resemble anything of the normal world for it looked, to Harry and Lyre, like a bank. The word Gringotts was stamped onto the front in large, gold lettering. "There's your money, Gringotts, the wizard bank." Hagrid pointed at the building. Harry and Lyre looked at each other. "Why would we have money in a bank? D'ya think the Dursley's have been putting money in an account all this time?" Harry hissed. Lyre shook her head. "Don't be stupid. I bet mum and dad left us with something. They were smart; they probably had something ready for us just in case anything happened to them." The thought made the twins feel warm inside. It has been a long time since anyone cared about them. They walked up the flagged stone steps and reached the great oak doors. They opened automatically they the three people walked through.

They walked into a great hall, filled with pillars lining the right and left walls. Two massively long desks ran along the walls, in front of the pillars, both piled high was various objects and bits of parchment. Sat behind them on tall stools were some very strange creatures. They were about the size of a six year old child, wrinkly, hairy, with claws, sharp teeth and suspicious eyes. They were all dressed in expensive looking suits and appeared to be weighing out different quantities of money and jewels. Walking along the marble floor, the twins and Hagrid reached the desk at the back of the room, joining the two long ones together. What appeared to be the Head Thing of this bank was sat behind this desk, looking at important looking parchments. Hagrid cleared his throat to get the things attention. It looked up slowly, dark eyes frowning. Lyre leaned into Harry. "What do you suppose they are?" She whispered. Harry shrugged. "Leprechauns?" Lyre giggled. "Why leprechauns?" Harry shrugged again. "They like gold. These things work in a bank."

They stopped whispering when Hagrid addressed the leprechaun thing. "Mr and Miss Potter would like to make withdrawals." The leprechaun thing leaned over the desk and peered down at the twins who stared back with wide eyes. "And do Mr and Miss Potter have their keys?" He muttered in an old, drawling voice. Hagrid's hand went to the cavernous pocket of his trench coat and felt around. "Ah!" He said. "Here they are." He pulled out two large, gold keys, looking much dwarfed in Hagrid's great hand. The leprechaun seemed satisfied. Hagrid had also pulled out an envelope, tied up with string. "Also, Dumbledore asked for to gi' ya this." He handed it to the leprechaun who took it with wrinkled, clawed hands. "It concerns you-know-what, in vault you-know-which." Hagrid muttered, eyeing the twins. The leprechaun looked slightly shaken. "Very well." He said, solemnly.

To get to the vaults, you had to take a kind of rollercoaster through bleak caverns filled with various suspended train tracks leading all over the bank. Hagrid, Harry and Lyre, accompanied by what they now knew now was a goblin, got into a carriage and were taken to their vaults by a series of winding paths and heart stopping drops. Harry and Lyre loved it, having never been on a rollercoaster before, but Hagrid spent the whole time with his eyes closed, holding onto the sides of the carriage for dear life. They reached Harry and Lyre's vaults after a ten minute ride. Harry's was 687 and Lyre's was 688. The goblin unlocked Harry's with one of the keys.

The door creaked open slowly and dramatically to reveal a small mountain of gold. The twin's jaws dropped. "Didn't think your mum and dad would leave you with nothin', did ya?" Hagrid chuckled. Harry filled his pockets with coins before they moved onto Lyre's vault, revealing yet another small mountain of gold. She filled her pockets as well before they got back into the cart. After another heart stopping journey they reached the vault Hagrid had been talking about with the Head Goblin, vault 713. "What's in there Hagrid?" Lyre questioned. They walked up to the door. "Can't tell ya, Lyre. Hogwarts business, very secret." The goblin did not have a key for this vault; instead he dragged his nail down the middle of the door and they heard cogs turning and whirring from somewhere behind the door. Harry and Lyre peered inside eagerly but were disappointed to see a tiny package. It quickly disappeared into Hagrid's pocket and they had finished their business at Gringotts.

* * *

Hey guys. What do you think? Review :):)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Happy to be back in the bright, bustling alley, Harry and Lyre decided what they were going to get first. "I want to see the robes." Lyre gushed. "They've got to be better than our old school uniform and it'll be nice to own some clothes that finally fit." Harry nodded eagerly and they set off in search of the shop they saw named _Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions_. Hagrid left them there to get measured while he went to do 'some stuff'. They walked in, the bright red door giving a tinkling bell sound. Lyre looked up. There was no bell. "Hello, hello." Came a slightly strained voice. A stern looking witch in a tight, fitting midnight blue dress came bustling through a door to their right. "Hogwarts?" She asked. The twins nodded. She pointed to two stools that walked their way over to where they Harry and Lyre were standing. The twins stood on the stools and waited. A tape measurer floated over to them and started measuring different parts of their bodies. When it was done it disappeared and the woman magiked two parcels onto the counter. "There you go. Fifteen galleons each." The twins handed over the money, took the parcels and left.

Next they went to _Potage's Cauldron Shop_ and bought two standard size two pewter cauldrons. Their load getting heavier, they went to _Wiseacres Wizarding Equipment_ where they purchased two crystal phials, two telescopes and two sets of brass scales.

"Let's go buy our books next!" Lyre said, staggering under the weight of her equipment. Harry shook his head. "I want to get my wand now. Maybe we can lighten our work load." Lyre sighed. "Don't even _think_ about using magic yet. You could hurt yourself." Harry accidently trod on her foot. "OW! Or me!" Harry rolled his eyes and muttered an apology. "Look, you go and get our books, I'll pay you back and meet me at the Ollivanders place, OK?" Lyre nodded and they parted ways. Lyre crossed the alley and kept going, with more purpose in her stride, while Harry turned and stumbled back down to the other end, dodging out of the way of the busy witches and wizards.

He finally reached the shop saying _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC._ Harry opened the door, struggling slightly, and staggered in. The door sounded an invisible bell which rang deep into the shop, disappearing towards the back where it was dark and foreboding. Harry had the feeling that the room was quite large but could not see it all because of the hundreds of shelves filled with long boxes blocking the rest of the room from sight. Harry suspected for shelves filled the rest of it. He put his stuff down on an empty desk at the front and looked around for an assistant. Suddenly, a figure emerged from the darkness of the shelves and shambled forward into the light of the one lamp on the wall.

He was an old, small man, with wild white hair that stuck up in all directions and a kind face. He eyes twinkled mysteriously when they lay on Harry. He raised his head slightly. "I wondered when I would be seeing you, Mr Potter." His voice was soft and quiet and slow, kind of dreamy. Harry gasped slightly. How did he know his name? "It seemed only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands." Ollivander carried on and began to search the shelves of boxes for something. He picked on out and handed it to Harry, who opened it and picked up the wand inside it. He held it awkwardly, not quite sure what to do. Ollivander stared him for a moment before saying "No, it won't do. No matter." He took the wand back and threw it carelessly into a corner with the box. He searched around for another one and gave it to Harry. As soon as Harry's fingers touched the wood, Ollivander shouted "No, no, definitely not!" making Harry jump. Box after box after box came and went and _still _Ollivander was not satisfied. The pile of wands in the corner grew and grew as Ollivander seemed to become more and more excited. Finally they came upon a wand that Ollivander did not shout out about. He simply gave it to Harry with a smile and stood back, proud. Harry took out the wand and felt a warmth flood through his arm and rush all around his body. He couldn't help but grin. This was his wand!

"Curious." Ollivander muttered. "Very curious."

Harry frowned. "Sorry, sir, but what's curious?"

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr Potter. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather, just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand, when its _brother _gave you that scar." Ollivander tipped his head towards Harry's. Harry knew he was talking about the bolt of lightning on his forehead. It was something to do with his parents death, he and Lyre just didn't know why. Harry was awfully confused but was saved the trouble of answering when the door suddenly opened and two people stepped in.

One was a tall man, with long blonde hair, steely grey eyes and a frown on his face. He held himself with pride and importance. He wore leather, black robes and carried a cane with a silver snake's head on the end. The snake had green eyes. Harry had a sudden urge to stroke it. The other person was a boy about the same age as Harry. He two had blonde hair but it was short and sleek; it was hard to see what he was wearing underneath the cloak he wore. "Ah," Ollivander said. "Mr Malfoy. What a pleasant surprise. I see you're purchasing for young Draco here." The man, Mr Malfoy, gave a curt nod as he looked around the shop disdainfully. The boy, Draco, was staring at Harry. Ollivander motioned for Mr Malfoy to come forward and they began to talk quietly. Draco stepped forward and stuck out his hand. "Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy." Harry shook they outstretched hand. "Harry Potter, nice to meet you." He didn't mean it. Draco had the same sneering look on his face as his father did. Draco's eyes widened. "Really? Wow. I heard you were coming but I never knew it was true." He quickly cleared his expression, as if showing such a weak emotion as surprise was not allowed. He adopted a face of superiority and stared at Harry with his cold eyes. "So, which House did you think you'll be in?" He asked. Harry stared blankly and was about to voice his confusion when Draco said "Of course _I'll _be in Slytherin. That's where all the _best _witches and wizards go. The _pure bloods_." Harry had no idea what Slytherin was or what pure blood meant but he didn't like the sound of it. He didn't like the sound of Draco Malfoy either. His voice was sneering and unfriendly. Harry felt like hitting the boy just to see if he really was made of white stone, like he looked. Hard and emotionless and cold. Harry gritted his teeth against the effort.

Suddenly there was a knock against the window. Harry and Draco looked out. Hagrid was there holding a snowy white owl in a cage! The door opened and Lyre came in holding a black cat. "Look what Hagrid got us!" She started then saw Draco. Her green eyes flickered between them, sussing out the hostile situation in a second. From behind them, Ollivander and Mr Malfoy watched the boys too. "Everything alright?" Lyre asked. Harry nodded. "Yeah, Lyre, this is Draco Malfoy, he's starting Hogwarts this year too. Draco, my twin sister Lyre Potter." Lyre shifted her cat to one arm so they could shake hands. "Pleasure." She said. She then turned back to Harry and grinned. "Look what Hagrid bought us!" She pointed to the owl and Harry grinned. "It's mine?" Lyre nodded. Harry turned back to Ollivander. "How much for the wand, sir?" Ollivander shifted his gaze from Lyre to Harry. "Ten galleons a wand and I suppose you will be wanting one as well Miss Potter?" He smiled. Lyre nodded. "Yes please, sir."

Ollivander took the money Harry offered and shambled back into the shelves of wands. "Come, Draco. We will be returning later for your wand." Mr Malfoy said, striding back towards the door. Draco protested. "But we were here first! I want my wand!" Mr Malfoy turned back to his son, eyes burning. "You will get one, _later_!" He hissed and marched out of the shop. Draco huffed and turned back to Harry and Lyre. "See you at school, I guess." The twins nodded and he left.

"Here we are, Miss Potter. I'm sure you will be much easier to wand than your brother." Ollivander came back out of the darkness, holding a box. He handed it to Lyre, smiling. Harry took his sisters cat so she could hold the box. She opened it and took out the wand. Hearing no protests from Ollivander, Harry knew that this was the one. Lyre gave a brilliant smile and nodded. "This is definitely the one. Thank you, sir." Ollivander nodded and accepted her money also. He gave them a bow and bid them farewell before disappearing once again into the blackness of his shop. Harry collected his things from the desk, gave Lyre her cat back and they left.

While doing 'some stuff' Hagrid had bought them both an animal and a Hogwarts trunk each to put their luggage in. The twins thanked him so profusely that he turned bright red. "Think nothin' of it." He mumbled, beaming with pride. They finally had everything they need, after Lyre had bought them both the books that were required

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

They spent their last night before going to Hogwarts at The Leaky Cauldron which turned out to be a sort of hotel as well. As the twins shared their last room together, they spoke animatedly about Hogwarts. "I wonder what it's going to be like." Lyre gushed.

"A million times better than life at the Dursley's, that's for sure." Harry said. "Do you think I'll lessons will be like the ones at school?"

Lyre shook her head against her pillow. "No way, you saw those books. These are going to be completely different. I'll be surprised if there are any that resemble our old classes, apart from maybe History. The wizarding world has got to have history as well."

"True, true." Harry agreed then sighed. "I wish Hagrid had told us why those people shook our hands downstairs."

"It's definitely got something to do with your scar. It _has _to. All they were happy about happened when our parents died. You got that scar when our parents died. If anyone's famous, it's you." Lyre smiled when Harry groaned.

"I don't _want _to be famous if I don't even know what I did!"

Lyre yawned. "I know, I know. We'll find out soon enough, I'm sure. If no one tells us then I'll figure it out." She snuggled into her pillow.

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Blimey, is that the time?" Hagrid cried as he, Harry and Lyre walked through King's Cross Station. He turned to the twins, looking guilty. "Sorry, kids I'm gonna have ta leave you." He handed them both pieces of card he took from his coat. "Here are ya tickets. Now, it is important to _stick to your tickets_, alright?" The twins stared down at the tickets. The words Platform 9 and ¾ looked back at them.

"But Hagrid." Lyre said.

"These tickets say Platform 9 and ¾." Harry chuckled.

Lyre shook her head. "There's no such thing."

"Is there?" Harry looked up to find that Hagrid had gone. They both looked around for him but the great man had gone. They met eyes, shrugged and walked down the stairs to the platform with difficulty since they were manoeuvring their large trollies as well. They reached the platforms 9 and 10 and stared. What did they do now? Harry spotted a guard pacing the platforms for people who were causing trouble. He was also there to help people who had any questions. Harry left Lyre and walked over the guard. "Excuse me." Harry said. "Do you know where I might find Platform 9 and 3/4?" The guard raised his eyebrows. "Platform 9 and ¾? Think you're 'avin a laugh, do ya?" He strolled off, muttering about time-wasters. Harry returned to a glaring Lyre. "Really?" She said. Harry glared back.

Suddenly, a commanding voice sounded behind them. "Every year, _packed _with muggles of course. Come along, Platform 9 and ¾ this way." They turned and watched as a ginger haired woman, holding the hand of a little girl with equally ginger hair, led a group of ginger boys towards the junction between 9 and 10, where the twins were standing. "Muggles?" Harry murmured. "The name for none-magic folk. I heard Hagrid say it the day we went shopping." Lyre explained. The twins made their way over to the woman just as she and her family were stopping in front of the pillar between 9 and 10.

"Go on, Percy. You first." She motioned with her hand and one of the boys suddenly took off running and _disappeared through the wall_! Lyre and Harry gasped and blinked rapidly. "OK Fred, you next." She motioned her hand at another boy. "He's not Fred, I am!" Cried one of the boys, indignantly. "Honestly woman, you call yourself _our _mother." The other boy shook his head. They were obviously twins. Their mother looked quite guilty. "Oh, sorry George." She said as her son made his way towards the junction. Suddenly he said "Only joking, I really am Fred" before running through the wall, quickly followed by his twin.

Harry and Lyre walked forward. "Excuse me?" Lyre called. The woman looked around. "Could you tell us…well…um…how to…how to…?" Harry mumbled. The woman laughed. "How to get onto the platform?" The twins nodded eagerly. "Yes, its Ron's first time at Hogwarts as well." She said, nodding towards the only boy who hadn't gone through the wall yet. Harry and Lyre smiled at him. "All you've got to do is run straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10." The twins nodded slowly. "Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous." She patted their shoulders and they walked awkwardly towards the wall. "Ladies first." Harry muttered. Lyre huffed, took a deep breath than ran towards the wall and disappeared through it. Harry followed suit.

Relief flooded their bodies as the Potters emerged from the other side of the wall unscathed. Before them was a train station almost identical to King's Cross except for the very old fashioned looking train at the platform that said Hogwarts Express on it. Harry and Lyre exchanged excited looks and went to board.

Discarding their trollies with a bunch of others by the wall, Lyre, with Midnight the cat in one hand and her trunk in the other, hauled herself over to an open door on the train and yanked her trunk up the steps. Harry followed with Hedwig the owl tucked firmly underneath his arm. They walked through the train, trying to find an empty compartment. They put their trunks in the luggage box and carried their pets to the compartment they had managed to snag before anyone else. They sat down on opposite sides with sighs of complete happiness.

Suddenly the door slid open and the boy whose mother guided the twins through the wall peeped through looking quite sheepish. "Do you mind? Everywhere else is full?" The twins smiled at him. "Not at all." They said together. The boy grinned and came to sit by Harry. "I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley." He introduced himself.

"I'm Lyre and he's Harry, Lyre and Harry Potter. Pleased to meet you." Lyre said, smiling. Ron gasped. "So…so it's true." The twins frowned, confused. "I mean, have you got the…_scar_?" He whispered the last word as if it were bad. Lyre raised an eyebrow at Harry who grinned and listed his fringe. "Wicked." Ron breathed. Lyre rolled her eyes and stretched her legs out onto the rest of her seat, presuming that no one else was going to join them. Midnight sat down on her stomach and peered into her eyes.

Something squeaked inside Ron's jumper. Harry looked at him, surprised. Ron grinned and produced a tatty looking brown rat. He appeared to be missing a toe. "This is Scabbers." Harry laughed at the pathetic appearance. They dived into a conversation about the Hogwarts houses. "Well," said Ron, "There's Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The Gryffindor people are always very brave, the Ravenclaw people are super smart, and the Slytherins are the really cunning ones. All my family have been in..."

To Lyre, Ron's voice was becoming very muffled and she fell into a light sleep. She had been staring into her cat Midnight's eyes for so long that she felt almost hypnotised. She was streaking up some flagged stone steps inside a large, cold building. She was running, running, running much quicker than she ever thought she could. Lyre looked down and watched as she saw two paws take each-others place on the floor. She had paws! She began to run faster, enjoying the feeling of air rushing through her fur. A door appeared in front of her, cracked open slightly. Lyre stopped running and padded towards it, silently. She peeped her small head through the crack and studied the room. It appeared to be some kind of office. There was a desk and armchair in the centre of the room; the desk was full of bits of parchment and strange objects. Covering the walls were shelves filled with old, dusty books. The room was very dim, lit by a solitary candle on the desk.

"What do you want from me?" A weak voice whimpered from the corner of the room. Lyre jumped. She had been seen! Her bright green eyes searched for the voice and found a man curled up in the corner of the room like he was in pain. He was his hands over his eyes, clutching at a red turban wrapped around his head. If she hadn't been so scared, Lyre would have probably laughed at how silly it looked. The man wasn't looking at Lyre though so she wondered whether it _was_ her he was talking to. "I've brought you here to the castle; I've told you where it is. I'll find out how to get to it, I promise." He was babbling now.

Suddenly a cold, cruel voice whispered through the man's painful sobs. "_I want the stone. I need the stone. You are failing me Quirrel. You're taking too long. Every day I grow weaker and weaker. You wouldn't want that would you? Remember everything I promised you? All the things I can give you once I have my power? Together, we can rule this world as two of the most powerful beings beyond imagine. I need that stone Quirrel, and you are going to get it for me." _The man, Quirrel, had stopped sobbing and whimpering now, he was listening intently. The words appeared to have done the trick for he seemed much more determined than he was moments ago. He nodded slowly. "Yes, master, I will get you the stone. Hold on for a little bit longer. I will get it. I will get it." Now Quirrel's voice was becoming hazy and muffled and suddenly Lyre was yanked out of the room.

She sat up with a jolt, knocking Midnight off of her stomach, breathing heavily. Harry and Ron were looking at her, worriedly and there was a girl at the door. "Sorry." She said. "Did I wake you?"

Lyre looked her up and down, calming her breath. What a stupid question to ask! Lyre looked back at Harry and saw he had sweets all around him. Harry grabbed a handful and put them in his sister's lap. "Try the Chocolate Frogs. They're fantastic." Lyre murmured her thanks and looked back at the girl. It appeared she still wanted an answer; Lyre shook her head and the girl gave out a sigh of relief. "Good. Now, has anyone seen a toad? A boy name Neville has lost one." Her anxious voice from moments ago was suddenly gone, replaced by a look of haughtiness.

Ron and Harry shared a look and shook their heads. Ron had his wand out. The girl gasped. "Are you doing magic? Let's see then." She looked at them expectantly. Lyre had half a mind to slap the girl. Ron cleared his throat dramatically. "Sunshine, daises, butter, mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow." There was a flash of light, a puff of smoke and they all looked at the rat in Ron's lap. He was still as brown as ever. Lyre snorted and broke into a Chocolate Frog. It tried to leap away but she caught it before it could get away and it froze into real chocolate.

The girl at the door, however, seemed almost insulted at how badly Ron had just done magic. "Is that a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? I've only tried simple spells myself and _they've _all worked for _me_." Lyre hand itched to slap. The girl tossed her big, bushy mane of brown hair and pointed her wand at Harry. Lyre sat up straighter. "For example, _oculus reparo_." Harry glasses, forever held together by tape because Dudley's kept punching him in the nose, suddenly fixed and the tape disappeared. Harry took of his glasses in amazement and showed them to Lyre. "Fixed." He gasped. The girl gave them a buck toothed grin. "I'm Hermione Granger." She stuck out her hand for Harry to shake. "Harry, Harry Potter and this is my sister Lyre."

Hermione gasped. "Oh my goodness. Are you really? It's a real pleasure to meet you." She dropped Harry's hand and held it out for Lyre.

When Lyre didn't shake it, Harry was quick to explain. "Lyre doesn't really touch people."

Hermione frowned slightly but put away her hand before Lyre could slap it away. She didn't seem interested in knowing who Ron was because she addressed the twins when she said "You two had better get into your robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon." With that she turned and flounced out of the compartment. Lyre muttered a rude word and carried on eating her Chocolate Frog, looking at the card. It was Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster.

"Mental, that one." Ron muttered after Hermione.

It was nightfall when they reached Hogwarts. The twins and Ron piled off the train with their luggage, left their stuff in a pile with everyone else's and walked towards the booming voice that was shouting "Firs' years, firs' years, over here. This way. Firs' years, firs' years." It was Hagrid. Lyre and Harry went up to him, grinning. "Hi, Hagrid." They said. "'ello there Potters." All the first years were gathered around him now and he led them out of the station, along a dirt path, towards some boats sitting on a dark, vast lake.

"Come on now, three to a boat. Careful you don't fall in. That's right. You all in? Off we go then!" Harry, Lyre and Ron were together in a boat and all gasped when the boats began to move forward by themselves. They travelled silently across the massive lake which seemed unnaturally still and dead. Suddenly, people began to point and chatter as Hogwarts came into view, perches high upon a hill. Its lights lit up the night beautifully and it looked so majestic and grand.

The boats reached the shore on the opposite side of the lake and everyone climbed out and began the trek up the hill to the castle. "I wonder what house we'll be in." Lyre whispered to Harry.

"I hope its Gryffindor. They're meant to be really brave and good, plus all of Ron's family has been in Gryffindor. I bet our parents were in it too." Harry murmured excitedly. Ron seemed to have made quite an impression on him.

They reached the castle and the big oak doors swung open. They all trouped in and followed Hagrid round a corner to another set of doors. From the noise coming from inside, Lyre guessed it was the dining hall. A tall woman emerged from the top of the stairs off to the right. She descended slowly, studying them all, as if daring anyone of them to speak. She wore emerald green robes, rectangular spectacles and her hair was up in a tight bun.

"I am Professor McGonagall. In a moment I am going to lead you through these doors where you'll be sorted into your houses. At Hogwarts, your house is like your family. Your triumphs will earn your house points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The Sorting Ceremony will begin. Come along please." She turned and led us all into the dining room. Four long tables filled with students who were all staring at the first years intently. Thousands of candles were lit, floating over- head and the ceiling looked just like the night sky outside. "It's not _really _the sky. It's bewitched. I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_." Hermione said to a girl behind Lyre and once again she wanted to hit the buck toothed, bushy haired princess.

They all reached the end of the room where that was a long table laid out facing the students where the staff sat. In front of the table was a little stool and on that stool sat a pointed hat. All the students and the teachers stared at the hat as if expecting it to talk. Harry and Lyre shared a look. Suddenly, one of the creases in the hat ripped open and it began to sing.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;_

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The whole hall erupted into cheers and claps. The first years just stood there looking at the hat in amazement. Professor McGonagall spoke once the cheering had subsided. "When I call your name, you will come forth, I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses. Abbott, Hannah." A girl with blonde pig-tails stumbled forward, sat down on the stool and put the hat on. There was a moment of silence before the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table on the right shouted and cheered as Hannah went to join her house.

"Bones, Susan." McGonagall called.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted again and Susan scuttled off to sit with Hannah.

"Boot, Terry." McGonagall called out.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The second table from the left burst into cheers as Terry went to sit down.

Bulstrode, Millicent was sorted into Slytherin and Finch-Fletchley, Justin was sorted into Hufflepuff. Lyre began to tune out for she was getting rather bored. Three people, one of them the bushy haired princess were sorted into Gryffindor. Then the boy from Ollivanders came up, Draco Malfoy. Lyre studied him curiously. He was rather nice looking, she had to admit. Harry hadn't been impressed with him at all. The hat barely touched his head before it shouted "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy swaggered off, looking very pleased. Loads of other people were being sorted but Lyre was _really _starting to get bored now. Then, it was Harry's turn. She squeezed his hand for a moment before he walked up. She watched with a banging heart as her brother just sat there with the hat on his head. Nothing appeared to be happening. Suddenly, though, the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

Lyre cheered with everyone else. "Potter, Lyre." Oh God it was here turn. She walked up, her head held high and sat down. McGonagall put the hat on head and she was plunged into darkness as it covered her eyes. A voice in her head began to talk.

"Ah, another Potter it is? Hmm, well you're both alike in many ways, a couple of minor differences, hmm, you are even more difficult than your brother. Bravery, yes, lots of that, extremely smart oh yes, you're a mixture of both so maybe Hufflepuff."

"No!" I screamed in my head.

"No? Well fair enough. Ah, here's something. Rather cunning, are you? Ambitious, definitely. Oh I know where to put you! SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted.

Lyre couldn't help but grin and the cheers that greeted her when she took the hat off. The Slytherin table were all on their feet, stamping and clapping. Lyre found Harry's shocked eyes though and felt a little cold. They weren't in the same house. Lyre walked down the steps and averted Harry's eyes, fixing her green ones on the table at the end. She kept her hands in her sleeves so no one offered to shake them, thankfully. Malfoy waved at her and she waved back before settling in a place at the end of the table next to a girl called Pansy. The Sorting Ceremony was over.

* * *

Oh no they aren't in the same house! Review and tell me what ya think :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Lyre sat down on the Slytherin bench and studied the first years around her. There were five girls, including herself and five boys. Her eyes flickered to Draco and met his for a moment before they both looked away. The girl sitting next to Lyre turned her attention to her. "Hi, I'm Pansy Parkinson."

Lyre smiled at her. "Lyre Potter. You've probably heard of my brother, Harry."

Pansy nodded her head. "Oh yes, I've heard all about him. His name is in all the books about You-Know-Who."

Lyre jumped at this chance. "You-Know-Who?"

Pansy's eyes widened. "You…you mean you don't know?"

Lyre rolled her eyes. "I've been raised by muggles, haven't I? No one has ever told us anything about what happened that night. All we know is that it has something to do with Harry's scar. Right?"

Pansy began to look uncomfortable. "We'll be sharing a dormitory here so wait until we're in bed and I'll tell you then. People hear us talking about it now you'll be getting all sorts of questions you don't want to answer." Lyre gave Pansy a small smile. "Thanks, that's really nice of you."

A boy across from the two girls pulled them out of their quiet conversation. "Hi," He grinned. "I'm Blaise, Blaise Zabini." Pansy seemed quite happy to end the conversation. "Pansy Parkinson and this is Lyre Potter." Blaise studied Lyre for a moment before nodding and smiling again. Suddenly, all the chatter around them died down and the three of them looked up at the staff table. The headmaster Dumbledore had gotten to his feet.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down again. Everyone around them cheered and clapped; Lyre and Pansy exchanged bewildered glances.

"Look!" Blaise cried. The whole table had filled with food! Lyre had never seen so many things she had liked to eat on one table. The Dursley's hadn't exactly starved her but she had never been allowed to eat as much as she liked. Dudley had always nicked the last of the twin's food, even if it made him sick.

For Lyre's first ever main meal at Hogwarts, she had; a jacket potato with butter and cheese, carrots, peas, and some broccoli. There was a lot of meat on offer but Lyre had never thought much for meat, something which had infuriated the Dursley's for years since it apparently added to her abnormality. For drinks there was a whole manor of different things, mainly things that Lyre didn't recognise. She asked for Pansy's help on this matter. "You'll want to try the Pumpkin Juice. It's delicious. Ooh they have Butterbeer. That's nice too. There's tea as well." Pansy poured herself a glass of Pumpkin Juice and offered the jug to Lyre. She accepted it and poured herself a drop and tasted it. It was amazing! It was so sweet and tantalizing. She poured herself a full goblet and tucked into the first proper meal she had had in years.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the plates and dishes cleared themselves and were suddenly filled with dessert. Lyre beamed at all the delicious treats. Apple pie, chocolate éclairs, custard tart and over 10 different flavours of ice cream. She managed to force down a slice of apple pie and saved a mental note not to eat too much during the main course so as not the spoil her appetite for dessert. When everyone had finally stuffed themselves to the seams, the plates cleared for the last time and Dumbledore stood up again.

"Ahem- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

First-years should note that the forest in the grounds if forbidden to all pupils. And some of our older students should take care to remember." His old eyes twinkled with amusement. Some of the older students sniggered.

"I have also been asked by Mr Filch, our caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors." He continued.

Blaise huffed to a boy sat next to him who Lyre had picked up to be called Theodore. "That's no fun, is it?" Theodore shook his head and they looked back at Dumbledore. Pansy and Lyre smirked.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death."

Many people chuckled. Some people didn't know what to make of that. Lyre and Pansy looked at each other, shocked. "Do you think he's joking?" Pansy whispered. Lyre shrugged and shook her head. "Best not go just in guess, you think?" Pansy nodded vigorously.

"And now," Dumbledore cried. "Before we all go to bed let us sing the school song."

"Teachers don't look too happy do they?" Pansy chuckled in Lyre's ear. It was true that now most of the teacher's smiles were rather forced or not there altogether. Lyre studied the different teachers with amusement and froze. Sitting next to an oily haired man with a crooked nose was the man from Lyre's dream, the dream she had on the train. He was wearing the turban and everything. Lyre felt a cold rush of air sweep through her. She stared at the man intently, as if hoping he would start talking to his 'master' again so she could figure it all out. Suddenly she was broken out of her one-sided staring contest by a loud chorus of song erupting around her, the school song. Dumbledore had the words levitating in mid-air. The school appeared to sing it with pride even though it was a load of old twaddle.

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot.

Lyre looked back at Pansy. Neither of them were particularly impressed. Lyre turned to look at the boys. Blaise and Theodore were shaking their heads and Draco's eyebrows had disappeared underneath his hair line.

Eventually everyone finished the song aside from the ginger twins who were brothers to Ron, Harry's new friend. They were singing in a slow, funeral tune, one that Dumbledore conducted till the end. Everyone clapped and screamed.

"Ah, music." Dumbledore said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here. And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Slytherin first-years followed a fifth-year Prefect out of the Great Hall and down many flights of stairs, all leading to what seemed to be, below ground level. On the way, she explained. "Each house has a common room around the school. The Slytherin common room is underground, behind a stone wall.

Our common room is also known as the Slytherin dungeon. Probably because the dungeons are kept underground as well but don't worry, it looks nothing like one. To get in, it requires a password. It changes each fortnight but the new password will be on the notice board every time it changes. This time it is _half-blood_.

The other common rooms are protected in some way as well. Gryffindor also needs a password, Ravenclaw has to answer a riddle and for Hufflepuff you need to tap a barrel or something stupid like that."

There were underground now and the prefect stopped them all before a large stone wall. "_Half-blood_." Part of the wall slid away to reveal an opening. She stepped through and the first-years followed, whispering eagerly at their new surroundings. It was a circular room, grey flagged stone walls, with a grand fire place with the stone carving of the Slytherin logo on it. The room was lit with green lamps hung around the room. There were black and green sofas littered around the room, in groups, surrounding tables to work on and a sofa was poised before the fire place. Dark-wood cupboards sat against the walls with interesting and slightly creepy artifacts sat on top of them. There were long, grandly designed windows lining the walls around the fire place and looking out of them, Lyre could see a strange green environment. It was nothing like the grounds of Hogwarts and it certainly didn't look like the underground.

A throat clearing pulled the first-years out of their staring and they all turned to see the greasy haired man with the crooked nose stood at the entrance to the dungeon, a seemingly permanent look of indifference etched across his ghostly white face. "I am Professor Snape." He spoke quickly and quietly. "I am your Head of House and the potions teacher at this school. If you triumph at this school, it reflects onto me, if you break the rules, it _reflects…onto…me_. Do you understand? If I hear so much as a rumor that one of my house has been causing trouble I will be down on you like a vulture.

You will have classes with your house, though if it is a double lesson you will share it with another, you will sleep in your house dormitory and you will spend your free time in your house common room, in our case, our 'dungeon'." He studied the new comers with pure black, beady eyes and Lyre couldn't help but compare them to her Uncle Vernon. This thought did not please her.

"Tomorrow morning you will come up to the Great Hall for breakfast at 8 where I shall hand you your timetables for this year. Any questions?" No one dared raise their hand. Snape smirked. "Good." With that, he turned and walked out of the dungeon, the wall sliding back behind him.

"He's not really that bad." The fifth-year prefect assured us. "He just wanted to make an impression so you know better than to break the rules. It is true that you will receive a punishment from Snape is you are in any trouble. Now does anyone have any questions before I show you where you are sleeping?"

Pansy raised her hand. "Yeah, why is outside all green and blank?" Heads turned towards the windows and stared out. The prefect looked as well. "The Slytherin dungeon runs underneath the lake. You'll find the same view from your dormitory windows. The glass is enchanted; you won't be able to break it and nothing can break it from the other side either. Water pressure has no effect on it."

"Are their creatures in the water?" A girl to Lyre's right asked.

The prefect nodded. "Oh, yes. All kinds of creatures. There's a giant squid, merpeople, different kinds of fish and sharks and what not. It's pretty spectacular to watch when they swim by."

"Can we swim in the lake?" Lyre called out.

Once again, the prefect nodded. "Yeah. The creatures know better than to attack a pupil, they'll leave you alone unless you threaten them in any way. Chances are you won't swim out far enough the get to them anyway. They're out in the very center of the lake and that's very far out.

Now, dormitories." The prefect pointed to a door off to the left. Boys up on the left. Girls the same on your right but a bit further up. Now, boys, a spell has been put on the staircase, stopping any boy from getting up to the girls dormitory. You've been warned."

Two older boys, who had been sitting on a sofa watching, laughed. "Yeah, it really does work." They assured the first-years.

The prefect rolled her eyes. "If you have any more questions feel free to ask anybody tomorrow, including me. Now, off you go."

The first-years disappeared through the door and trampled up to their dormitories. Pansy and Lyre said their goodnights to Blaise and Theodore and walked up to their room. It was a circular room and had five, four poster beds in it, a bed side table accompanying each one and a trunk sat before each bed. Lyre found Midnight curled up on the bed with Lyre's luggage in front of it. Lyre flopped down onto her bed and stroked Midnight's soft, black fur. Her mind wandered to the dream she had had on the train and remembered that in the dream she had been a cat.

Pansy sat on the bed to the right of Lyre's and waited for the other three girls to join them. "That school song was ridiculous, wasn't it?" She said.

Lyre nodded. "Yeah, very silly. Imagine having to sing that in front of other schools? How mortifying!"

Just then, the other three girls walked through. They were all talking with their heads very close. When they caught sight of Lyre they stopped short and they eyes widened. Lyre huffed and rolled her eyes. "What the hell do people keep staring at?" She snapped, turning to Pansy for the long awaited answers.

"Wait until we're all introduced first, yeah? Then we can all tell you as much as we know." Pansy looked back at the three girls. "Pansy Parkinson and Lyre Potter. You are?"

The girl on the left said "Daphne Greengrass. Nice to meet you."

The girl in the middle said "Millicent Bulstrode, but please call me Millie."

The girl on the right said "Tracy Davies" and smiled at them.

They each went over to Lyre bed and sat or crouched around it. Pansy joined them.

"Are you saying you don't know why you're famous?" Daphne exclaimed. "Well, actually, it's your brother that's famous. Not really you."

Lyre looked happy. "Good. I hate attention. So, what's my wondrous brother done to get all this shoved onto me?"

It was Millie who appeared brave enough to start the story. "It all started before we were all even born. The was a dark wizard who's name we don't say so we call him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named."

"He gathered loads of followers. They were all Slytherins, people are sure of that, but there's no proof to anyone's name. All supposed Death Eaters, they're You-Know-Who followers, said that they had learnt the error of their ways and bull like that. The Ministry believed them so most of them were allowed to walk free and no names were put into print." Tracy carried on. "Anyway, You-Know-Who started fighting against good, killing and stuff. He killed anyone who got in his way and apparently your parents did."

It appeared to be Daphne's turn now. "One night, he went to your home to kill you. As you know, he killed your parents. But then something funny happened. Something no one can explain. He turned to kill your brother but the spell didn't work. Your brother got that scar and You-Know-Who got really weak."

Lyre was silent through this story, taking it all in and stowing it away for later use. She then asked the question she was almost sure wouldn't be answered. "What is You-Know-Who's real name?"

The girls shared a shuddering glance. "Only the great wizards, who have almost nothing to fear from You-Know-Who, say his name. I expect Professor Dumbledore says it freely. He's one of the oldest wizards alive, even older than You-Know-Who and probably tons smarter." Pansy whispered. Lyre nodded and did not ask the question again.

"So, is that the whole story? Is that all anyone knows?" Lyre asked. The girls nodded.

"Nobody was there that night 'cept for you and your brother so I don't think anyone well ever _really _know what happened." Daphne said.

"Where is You-Know-Who now?" Lyre queried, worry lacing her tone. At this, the girls shrugged.

"No one knows. He sort of disappeared off the map, after that. Too weak to carry on, probably. Some people think he's dead but I wouldn't get your hopes up. A powerful wizard like that doesn't just crawl off and die. They always have a backup plan." Millie said, finally, as if that ended the conversation. Lyre was glad to reach it but had to ask one more question. "So, it's my brother everyone has heard about, not me?"

"Oh no," Tracy said. "Everyone's heard of you too, it's just Harry was the 'boy who lived'. He survived the curse and defeated the 'darkest wizard of all time'. I expect you could walk down Diagon Alley and not be harassed but Harry would have a million and one hands to shake, autographs to sign and everything."

This made Lyre smile. She and Harry had always hated attention, she more than him and now he was going to be paraded about the streets like a hero. Nice. She smirked.

The girls went to their trunks to dress for bed. Lyre followed suit, pulling out of her trunk a pair of black shorts and a grey tank top. She crawled onto her bed and began to draw the curtains on each side. Finally alone for the first time today, Lyre settled into bed, Midnight curled up by her head.

It was only when she was completely relaxed, that Lyre realized this was her first night with Harry. Ever since she was left on the door step of the Dursley's, she had slept in the same bed as Harry. They both slept in Dudley's old cot when he broke a few of the wooden rails in one of his tantrums. They both slept in Dudley's old toddler sized bed when he broke the head board in another one of his tantrums, and they both slept in Dudley's old bed, squashed into the cupboard under the stairs, when _it_ broke because Dudley was too fat.

With Midnight lying by her head and the other girls around the room, it wasn't so bad, but Lyre couldn't help but feel incomplete without her twin by her side. It was something she was just going to have to get used to. Lyre sighed and turned over, dreaming about what tomorrow would bring.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

It was quarter to eight when Lyre and the girls made their way down to breakfast the next morning. They all sat down together, Pansy, Lyre and Daphne on one side of the table, Tracy and Millie on the other. They tucked into a good breakfast of Pixie Puffs, tea, Cherri Owls, orange juice, toast and egg. As they munched away, chattering excitedly, Professor Snape came around the table, handing out timetables. This was what Lyre read that morning:

Monday- Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and History of Magic

Tuesday- Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration

Wednesday- Transfiguration, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy (Midnight)

Thursday- History of Magic, Herbology, Flying

Friday- Double Potions

"I wonder what Transfiguration is." Millie said, reading her timetable. Lyre looked up and answered. "Well, to transfigure something means to turn it into something beautiful so I bet it's changing something from one thing into another." The girls looked rather impressed.

"My big brother's just left Hogwarts and he says DADA is great except the teacher keeps stuttering all the time like he's afraid of his own shadow." Daphne giggled. "Which teachers that?" Pansy asked, looking up at the staff table where Dumbledore and McGonagall were deep in conversation.

"The one with the stupid turban on his head, Professor Quirrel or something." Daphne said, pointing to the man sitting next to Professor Snape. Lyre froze, staring at the man from her dream who now had a name. Should she tell them about the dream? No, they would think she was a nutter. Lyre dragged her eyes away from the staff table and searched for Harry instead, over on the Gryffindor table. She found his identically green eyes in an instant and he waved at her. Lyre grinned and waved back. She badly wanted to get up and talk to him; tell him all about the dream because he would understand, he would say the right thing.

Tracy's deep, blue eyes flickered to her expensive watch. "We'd better get going if we don't want to be late for our first lesson." The girls pushed away their plates and stood up. Lyre winked at Harry before looking over at Blaise, Theodore and Draco who were talking with the two other Slytherin boys. "Come on boys, we're going to be late." The rest of the Slytherins stood and they all left together.

Draco jogged to catch up with Lyre. "Hey, Lyre."

Lyre looked him over. "Hi, Draco." That seemed to make him happy. She raised an eyebrow. "Surprised I remembered who you were?"

"Happy." He corrected her. "How do you like Hogwarts so far?" "Oh, I think it's great!" Lyre beamed. "It's so much better than my old school. People always teased me and my brother there so it wasn't exactly fun." "You, teased?" Draco's stormy grey eyes widened. "I never would have thought people would tease you!" Lyre looked down, a little embarrassed. "Er…it was our cousin, Dudley. He made sure we didn't have any friends because he didn't like us, himself. No one messed with Dudley. He was the school bully, him and his mates. I hope it won't be like that here because I don't think I could take it if it was." Draco smiled. "Don't worry, it won't. I'll look out for you. My family and I are very well known in the Wizarding world." Lyre gave Draco a dazzling smile. "Thanks."

They had finally reached the dungeons where Potions was held. Lyre smiled at Draco once more before entering the class room with the girls. A bunch of other students were already there. Pansy frowned and looked at Lyre. "What are they doing here?"

"Remember what Professor Snape said?" Lyre said, taking a seat next to her. All the desks were in twos so when Daphne and Tracy sat together, Millie grudgingly sat with Hermione Granger, the bucktoothed know it all from the train. Lyre threw Hermione a glare before continuing. "He said we would have lessons in our houses _and _with other houses. They're Gryffindors." Pansy looked them over with disdain.

"Who was it you were glaring at?" Pansy asked. Lyre tossed her head towards Granger. Pansy studied her for a moment. "Why?" "Because she's a know it all, that's why. I met her on the train; she was so high and mighty I wanted to hit her. My brother didn't think much of her either. It was like we were all inferior to her. Bloody Bucktooth. I bet as soon as Snape asks a question her hand will be waving in the air like the show off she is." Lyre growled, quietly. Pansy giggled.

"Speaking of brothers." Pansy pointed to the two boys who had entered the room. Ron and Harry.

Harry noticed Lyre and gave her a smile before sitting down with his new friend Ron. Lyre noticed that all the Gryffindors were on the left and all the Slytherins were on the right. "Do you think the houses don't get on?" Lyre asked Pansy. Pansy shook her head. "There has always been a sort of rift between houses, according to my sister. She's in her seventh year. Nobody particularly likes Hufflepuff because they're dunces." Lyre looked confused so Pansy explained. "Ravenclaws for the extremely brainy, that's why they have to solve a riddle to get into their common room, Gryffindor is for the brave and Slytherin is for the cunning. So all that's left is Hufflepuff. They take in the ones that don't have anything special about them. Apparently you only have to tap a barrel to get into their common room. How stupid! So, anyway, no one likes the Hufflepuffs. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin have a sort of unspoken truce. However Ravenclaw and Slytherin are on particularly good terms. Gryffindor and Slytherin, however, don't get on at all."

"Why?" Lyre asked.

"Because we're so different aren't we? Gryffindors are all about being brave and noble and getting their faces all over the paper, Slytherins are all about self-preservation and getting what you want. We generally won't risk our lives for people unless there's something in it for us." Pansy explained.

Lyre nodded her head, understanding. Suddenly, the dungeon door opened and silence filled the room. Professor Snape stormed through the rows of desks and stood on the raised floor that sat before the students. It had his desk and a few shelves of strange items on it.

Snape began. "There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class.

As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few…" His eyes skimmed over his house students for a moment, making them smile. "Who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses." Lyre and Pansy exchanged intrigued looks. "I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death." The Slytherins watched Professor Snape, enraptured. Suddenly, Snape frowned down at the Gryffindor tables; Lyre and Pansy followed his gaze to see Harry bent over a bit of parchment, writing. "Then again," Snape muttered dangerously. "Maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to _not pay attention_."

Hermione elbowed Harry, getting his attention and bobbed her freaky mane of a head towards the frowning, unimpressed teacher. Professor Snape wandered towards Harry with a look of indifference on his pale face. "Mr Potter, our new celebrity." His black eyes then flickered and settled on Lyre. She held her breath. "And your twin, Lyre Potter. Of course, she is skilled enough to have been put into my house yet you appear to be the one soaking up all the glory." Snape sneered at Harry. Lyre let out a relieved sigh.

"Tell me, what would I get if I added root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape fired the question at Harry. Hermione's hand was in the air the second Snape finished the question. Lyre and Pansy exchanged knowing looks. Millie looked very annoyed to have an arm moving rapidly right next to her head and gave Hermione a deadly look. Harry, however, looked stumped.

Lyre thought back to when she had read bits of _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ that evening in the Leaky Cauldron. The answer instantly came to her but she didn't dare but her hand up for fear of looking as desperate as Bucktooth. They both made a sleeping potion so powerful it was dubbed the_ Draught of Living Death_. She looked over at Harry and saw that he had no idea what the answer was. He shook his head.

"You don't know. Very well, let's try again." Hermione put her hand down in a slight huff. Lyre gave credit to Snape for not hitting her yet, she would have.

"Where, Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Snape asked. Again, Bucktooth's hand was waving about, franticly. Lyre and Pansy scoffed and Pansy leant into Lyre slightly. "That's a stone inside a goat's stomach isn't it?" Lyre nodded and they both looked to see Harry still had no idea. Movement caught Lyre's eye and she turned to see Malfoy and the two Slytherins she didn't know shaking with silent laughter.

"I don't know sir." Came Harry's slightly timid answer. Snape smirked at this blank answer. "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" He snapped. Lyre frowned. There wasn't one. They were the same plant. Pansy and Lyre shared similar looks of confusion; they obviously both knew the answer and Harry once again didn't. "Does Bucktooth's arm never get tired? Millie looks like she's about to rip it off!" Pansy hissed at Lyre, adopting the name Lyre had called her just ten minutes before. Lyre looked over at Millie and sure enough she look about ready to scream at Hermione. Millie looked over at Lyre and they gave each other annoyed glares before returning their attention to the obviously struggling Harry. "I don't know sir." He sat, slightly cringing in his seat as Snape's penetrating gaze bore down upon him.

"Pity." Snape muttered. "Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it Mr Potter?" His gaze snapped to Lyre and she froze. "Let us see if your sister has bothered to come to this class prepared. Miss Potter, same questions, can you give me the answers?" Lyre threw Harry an apologetic look before answering. "Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion called the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone found inside a goat's stomach, capable of saving people from most poisons; and there is no difference between monkshood and wolfsbane, they're the same plant." Snape smiled slightly and nodded. "10 points for Slytherin." He announced. "Well done, Miss Potter, is appears the world is celebrating the wrong twin now, aren't they?" Lyre swallowed. Snape suddenly turned his attention to the rest of the class.

"Today you are going to make a simple cur for boils. It is so simple that even Mr Potter has a slim hope of mastering it. The method is on the board." He waved his wand and the words appeared on the blackboard at the front. "Begin."

Lyre and Pansy delved into their bags and brought out their cauldrons. "Wow, I'd never tell you were twins if I didn't know you." Pansy said, as they collected ingredients from the cupboards. Lyre shook her head. "He his smart, I think Snape maybe just caught him off guard, that's all." "If you say so." Pansy said. They chattered about unimportant things as they weighed nettles and crushed snake fangs.

Professor Snape waltzed around the room congratulating the Slytherins and criticising the Gryffindors. When he reached Lyre and Pansy's table they held their breaths as he peered into their cauldrons. "Excellent work Miss Potter, Miss Parkinson. Take five points each." Lyre and Pansy grinned at each other.

Suddenly a loud bang and green smoke erupted from the other side of the room. A pudgy Gryffindor had melted his cauldron. Snape strode over to the boys table and glared down at him from his great height. "I knew from the moment you walked into my classroom, Longbottom that you would be a failure above all others, perhaps even more than Mr Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor, for sheer stupidity." Snape pointed his wand at the melted remains of the cauldron and muttered an incantation. The cauldron merged back into a round shape, but it was empty. "No time to start again, Longbottom. Everyone pour a sample of your potion into a vile and put it at the front. I will be testing them on Friday so be warned if they do not work you will know about it."

Lyre and Pansy gave in their sample and packed away. They and the rest of the girls walked out of the dungeon towards the stairs. The boys caught up with them. "What have we got next?" Theodore asked. "DADA with st-st-st-stuttering Professor Quirrel." Daphne smirked.


End file.
